Happy Valentine's Day America
by gohanfan1
Summary: Yaoi and one shots :p read preface
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Hey, this is a yaoi so dont like yaoi? You suck XD. These are a bunch of one-shots and America is always the uke. That's why the title is 'Happy Valentines Day America'. They are all rated M and if you would like to jump/or see the different paring then look at the chapter titles. It will say the name of the Seme and you can infer that America will be the bottom person. If you like it then Favorite, Review, PM, or Follow it since I may add more parings next year X3. Some of the words are misspelled since the computer I wrote these chapters on don't have spell check and I need my spell checker :P. Also before you ask some of the main parings people would expect may not be in here since time wise. So that's all and hopefully you'll enjoy this Valentines special on Valentines Day :3...

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	2. Canada

**Disclamier:** I do not own Hetailia

**Happyclamier:** Happy Valentines Day! (Well for those who read this on Feb. 14th :P) The time of love and happiness, the time of chocolate and flowers, the time for yaoi and anime XD. So for all the people who read this on this special day I wish you a merry Valentines Day :3.

**Chocolate Bars**

America sighed as he looked at all the other nations in the meeting. He saw England get a bunch of flowers from France and China giving Russia a bottle of Vodka. He loved Valetines Day but this year he started thinking about it. All the other nations gave each other things and since he ate all the time he guessed they didn't think he wanted anything. He glanced beside him to his quite brother he sometimes forgot, and remembered he had some candy bars he was going to give to someone. He dug into his pocket and poked his brother with a bar of chocolate goodness. Canada's eyes opened and stared at him confused. His gaze went downward to the stick of candy that was thrust into his right arm. His left hand grasped the candy that was ingulfed in a red wrapper. America smiled and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes happy.

"Happy Valentines Day Canada." Canada looked at him shocked and only nodded. The polar bear in his lap moved over to America and scratched at his leg wanting one for himself. America laughed and dug through his pocket again getting another one. He unwrapped it for the bear and handed it to him. The bear smiled and sat on the ground eating at it. Canada unwrapped his and eat some of it and felt sad he didn't get anything for anyone. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked at America with a wide grin.

"I have some ice cream at my home if you want." America laughed and scratched his cheek with his pointer finger.

"I would love that but I'm sure I would make you run out if I'm not careful." Canada rolled his eyes and took another bite of the candy bar.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be my Valentines Day present to you from me." America's eyes shone with delight as he heard this. He got a present after all.

"Ah thanks dude. You're the best!" America said. The polar bear started to crawl up America's leg wanting to lay down. Canada laughed and petted his bear's head that was now slumbering on America's lap.

"I think he's taking a liking to you." Canada said. America smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey that's what a hero does. He has to have someone like him or he won't really be considered a hero after all." Canada blushed and looked at the others around. America noticed this and blushed also not knowing why. A bell went off in the center of the table indicating that the time of the meeting was over. America stood up, putting the bear on the empty seat, and placed his hands on the table looking at Canada happily.

"I'll be over at your place in about an hour k. I'm gonna go get some clothes incase the airlines don't run tonight for Valentines Day." Canada smirked and started walking toward the door. He then started to blush slightly, then a lot, then all over. The thought of his twin brother coming over on Valentines Day eating ice cream and, knowing his brother, drinking alcohol would be kind of a disaster. Neither one of them were going out with anyone and both had gone out with men before. Canada knew they were brothers but when they were young they didn't know it was so bad to hold another boys hand or kissing them was abnormal to some. In part it was France's fault for saying 'Love is blind but when you love someone take it before it leaves.' He also said some other stuff but that was the cleanest of it all. Canada sighed crossing his arms. He smiled as he heard his brother calling out his name as if he were actually the...

"Dude come on... (Huff) I was yelling for you all the way... (Huff) Over there." America pointed toward the meeting area. Canada looked at him confused but he looked at what his brother held in his arms. The bear looked at him confused mistaking America for him. America finally caught his breath and handed the bear to his brother.

"I was about to keep him and give him to you later but then I remembered I had no idea how to take care of... Whatever type of bear he is." America laughed and started walking to the open doors making Canada follow.

"Thanks I forgot you were holding him in there. Even when I hold him I can forget about him." Canada said honestly. America nodded and stood in the open doorway. His brown jaket flying in the breeze that came threw.

"Well, again, I'll see you in a little while. And don't worry I'll bring some 'good stuff'." America said winking. Canada smiled and said goodbye happily. With a whatever type of bear in hand he started walking to the way of his home.

**An Hour in a half later:**

"Where the hell is he!" Canada exclaimed at the t.v. He wasn't usually like this but when he got an animal place to look after his bear, more ice cream, and some movies he though America would like in all then less then an hour you can expect a very tempered Canadian. He heard his cell phone ring and felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at the caller id and felt his world shatter. He opened it up and felt himself say hello.

"Hey I'm sorry I took so long but I'm at your gate. It's telling me do push a button but I don't know if it's talking about the green one or the blue one. I was going to push the green one but then I got kind of scared what would happen so can you tell me?" Canada smiled standing up excited. He knew his brother wasn't that cold hearted.

"Yeah it's okay I understand. Push the blue one to open it up and just come on inside I'll know it's you."

"K see you in a bit." Canada heard the sound of the ending tone and smiled brightly. He almost started jumping up and down since of the excitement. None of the other nations really saw him as him but now his brother was coming over to most likely spend the night. He sat down trying his best to supress his energy that wanted to get out and run around. The front door opened and he heard his brothers laughter fill the house.

"Man you don't know how hard it was to find this place. I was almost about to give up but an animal groom place told me you lived up here. I guess they thought I was you since they started to call me 'Mathew'." America walked into the livingroom wearing a pair of jeans and a regular jacket. He sat down and took the dectorative covers sat out on the couch to cuddle up in.

"I forgot how cold it can get up here. I should have worn a thicker jacket but I never learn huh." America said jokingly. Canada joined into the laugher as he sat on the arm rest of the couch. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red plaid shirt.

"So, I went to a store and remembered your not much of a drinker, but I got this really good tasting kind I'm sure you'll like." America said showing the bag that contained the things he just mentioned. Canada laughed and grabbed the items to put in the fridge. After a while he came back and blushed like crazy at what he saw. America was bent over the table in front of the couch giving the Canadian a good look of his ass. America grunted and stood up holding the remote to the t.v.

"Sorry, I dropped the remote, but I didn't break it." America said happily. He looked down to see what Canada held and smiled.

"Awesome chocolate ice cream! You rock!" America walked over to him but to his dismay Canada chucked it over to the side and grabbed his jacket. Canada clashed their lips together and drapped his body over the other nation. America started making a strange noice so Canada pulled back a bit and the American gasped.

"What the hell?!" America exclaimed accidently falling over and filled the couch up with his body. Canada got on it also and stratled America's hips with his own.

"Alfred, I love you." Canada said softly. America blushed even more and Canada started kissing his neck.

"Canada it's America and were brothers!" America said trying to push his twin off of him. Canada groaned lowly staring into America's eyes.

"If we call each other by name then we can pretend we're not brothers. Unless you want to. I was trying to make you more confertable." America bit his bottom lip and then started laughing.

"Did you drink some of that beer? Cause I did and my mind is trying to think." Canada laughed also and bent low.

"Then don't think, love." Canada's lips met America's again but this time America didn't try to retreat. America opened his mouth allowing Canada to slip his tounge in. Canada tasted the beer that America was talking about, and he also tasted chocolate that America must had been snacking on. He unzipped America's jacket and smirked as he saw that America was only wearing a grey tank top. He slid one of his hands in it to touch an already perked nipple. America moaned lightly and moved his own hand to push off Canadas shorts. He felt Canada's memeber touch his stomach leaving precum behind. Canada moaned at the feel of flesh touching flesh. America arched his back up to pull off his pants. He was glad he took his wet boots off at the door to let them dry from the snow. Canada licked his fingers as America took off his pants. America blushed and tried to hide his member with his hand embarresed. Canada moved it away kissing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" America looked away still blushing like crazy.

"I didn't think you would be bigger than me..." Canada laughed and took America's groin in hand making America weither in pleasure.

"I wanted to be on top anyway so I can fill you up more." America groaned at what he said making the Canadian smirk and start kissing him. He pressed his pointer finger against America's enterence. His fingers were wet from his spit and America's precum. He pushed it in and loved the noise America made. It was a moan of pain and lust. His member twitched wanting to be inside him instead of his finger. He pressed another finger in to start sissoring it to get enough space for him to fit. He retreted his fingers and flipped America onto his knees. He pressen his member at the open enternce and pushed his head inside. America hissed and clawed at the couch cussion beneath him.

"Matty!" America exclaimed as Canada was all the way inside him. He moved up and back lightly to get America use to his size. When Canada thought he could take him he moved almost all the way back and pushed all the back in causing both to moan aloud in pleasure. He started up a rhythm and loved it when he hit America's prostate. He felt himself on the edge so he fastened his thrusts and his hand to get America to come. America screamed out his name and came on Canada's couch while Canada pushed all the way in and as America came he did soon after. Canada pulled out and layed on Americas back trying to catch his breath.

"I love you America..." America turned and hugged the other nation.

"I love you to Canada." Canada laughed and kissed America's lips loving the feeling of them. Warm and moist.

"Happy Valentines Day America."

**Fin :3 Like? Review, Favorite, or PM me :P. Or Follow cause I may do this next year XD **


	3. Russia

**Disclamier:** I do not own Hetailia

**Happyclamier:** Happy Valentines Day! (Well for those who read this on Feb. 14th :P) The time of love and happiness, the time of chocolate and flowers, the time for yaoi and anime XD. So for all the people who read this on this special day I wish you a merry Valentines Day :3.

**Vodka!**

America sat a think of coca cola with vodka and chocolate on the bedside. The door opened and in came a curious and confused Russian.

"America, what are you doing here?" America blushed and lifted up the thing of chocolate on the dresser.

"It's Valentines Day... I wanted to get you something so you wouldn't be so lonely." Russia smirked and walked closer to the American.

"How did you get in here?" He asked about two feet away. America laughed and pointed at himself.

"A hero always knows his way in to places." Russia rolled his eyes. They had been circling around each other since they both admitted they liked each other, but neither one of them jumped to do anything rash. America smirked and put the chocolates down to grab the coke a cola mixed with vodka instead.

"Here. I think you'll like it." America said happily. Russia raised one of his eyebrows and took the cup questionably. He put the straw into his mouth and drank some of the liquid. He smiled as he tasted the fomiliar flavor.

"America you know me so well." Russia said walking passed America to sit the cup down on his bedside table. He turned back around and hugged the shorter nation. America laughed and wrapped his arms around Russia's back.

"I knew you would be to afraid to come over to my place so thats mostly the reason why I came." Russia pulled back a bit to look into the nations life filled eyes.

"Mostly? What's the main reason?" Russia asked. America smiled smuggly and pulled the taller nation down to kiss him. Russia blushed but did try to move away since he was enjoying America's warmth. Living in the cold most of his life he was suprised America even liked him since of how he acted. America pushed Russia onto the expensive bed Russia had bought to sleep on. Russia smirked as America pulled off his brown jacket with the star on it throwing it to the floor. He then started to take off Russia's long white coat. Russia sat up and kissed America's lips again.

"You get undress, I'll get myself so we both can have a show." America laughed and got off a bit to get his brown suit off. The two nations watched each other and laughed on and off. America finished first while Russia still had on his scarf and underwear. Russia paused and looked in America's eyes.

"I don't think we should do this." He said worried about America. The American rolled his eyes annoyed.

"It's VAlentines Day and we're going out what's the big deal?" America asked feeling upset. Russia sighed and pulled off his scarf to reviel a scar. America rolled his eyes again and leaned forward to kiss it.

"Is that what you were worried about? I don't care that you have a scar! It's actually quite sexy." America said purring a bit. Russia smiled and laughed.

"That's half of it." He said. America looked at him confused but when Russia pulled down his underwear he understood why.

"I guess that's why you put small size on the box huh?" Russia nodded and laughed at Americas blush. He began to pull his underwear back up but America stopped him by pulling them back down.

"Well, since I'm a hero, I'm sure I can take a thing like that." America picked his dress shirt up off the bed and got something in the brest pocket. After he had it in hand he threw the shirt on to the floor. He hesitated before he poured the bottle in his hand. Russia looked at him questionably but then America moved his hand down to his ass and placed a finger at his own enterance.

"Don't you want me to do that for you?" Russia asked confused. America shook his head smiling at the Russian.

"I wanted to try to do it. And I want you to get really hard so I guess this could be act two of the show." Russia licked his lips as America started riding on his own fingers. His eyes closed and a blush on his face moaning at the self pleasure. He was biting his bottom lip and moaned loudly as he hit his own prostate. Russia wondered how many fingers he put into prepare himself but he was to busy listening to Americas sounds. He was stroking himself off but then America shuffled around a bit and bent down to kiss Russia's chest. Russia smirked and placed America on his back getting imbetween his legs.

"Are you ready?" America nodded his head and spread his legs more apart. Russia placed himself over Americas hole and thrusted inward. America grabbed the sheets as his back arched up enjoying the feeling of Russia's member.

"Ru... Russia..." America moaned aloud Russia went slowly in so America wouldn't tear and start bleeding. It was kind of hard since America was pushing himself back up against him trying to get more in. Only four more inches left and America started to shake his head back and forth with tears in his eyes.

"No more... Full..." Russia paused and licked America's earlobe taking it into his mouth to suck on it.

"It's almost all the way in." Russia purred. America nodded and gasped as Russia pushed the rest of his length in. Russia started kissing America's lips placing his tounge inside. He move back and a thing of saliva still connected their lips.

"You are the first person I've done this with so if I start hurting you somehow tell me." America laughed and moved his hips up off the bed a bit to indicate him to move. Russia smiled and pulled almost all the way out and back in. America creid out so Russia paused again to make sure he was okay. America moaned and laughed.

"It's okay... I'll get use to it." Russia nodded and moved his hand downward to stroke America's groin. America moaned and Russia started thrusting into him. America fisted the covers and moaned loudly everytime he thrusted inside. He went faster and faster through America tight walls. His breath and heart beat fastened as he felt himself close. He heard America call out his name and felt warm liquid come into his hand. America then layed limply on his back as he continued. He thrusted all the way inside and called America's name aloud also as he came into his love. He pulled out and kissed America passonitly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Love."

**Fin :3 Like? Review, Favorite, or PM me :P. Or Follow cause I may do this next year XD **


	4. Finland

**Disclamier:** I do not own Hetailia

**Happyclamier:** Happy Valentines Day! (Well for those who read this on Feb. 14th :P) The time of love and happiness, the time of chocolate and flowers, the time for yaoi and anime XD. So for all the people who read this on this special day I wish you a merry Valentines Day :3.

**Christmas in Feduary**

Finland laughed as he knocked on a certain nations door. Snow was everywhere and to most people it was cold but to him it felt warm out here. The door opened to revile a very sleepy nation with bed head. The nations eyes widen remembering the other nation from the island.

"Finland? What are you doing here?" Finland smiled as he went into America's home and shutting the door.

"I'm here to give you your Chirstmas present eairly. It was pretty hard to find you. I almost passed up Alaska." America backed up and hend his hands up defensivly.

"You do know it's 10 more months until Christmas? It's Valentines Day!" America exclamied. Finland pressed America against the wall and kissed the nations forhead.

"You wanted someone to date on VAlentines so that's why I'm here." Finland said while kissing Alfreds neck. The nation pushed Finland away and looked into his brown eyes.

"Fuck it!" America said wrapping his arms around the nations neck bringing their lips together. He jumped up to wrap his legs around the christmassy nations waist and pressed their groins together. Finland moaned into the kiss. He expected the American to get a shot gun out and threaten him but this... 100 times better! Alfred thrusted upward and down to make Finland more harder through his pants. Finland moved over to a nearby chair and sat down while his hands roamed the American's body. America threw Finlands hat to the ground and jacket, while Finland worked on his clothes. Tino was glad that the nation wasn't wearing his usual suit with brown jacket but just a regular pair of purple pajama pants and white sleep shirt. America finished undressing the nation and moved to his knees to stroke Finlands manhood.

"Wow you're already all the way hard." America mused. Finland blushed and gasped at America took his length into his mouth. Finlands hands intangled into Americas already messy hair. The only thing that was really the same was the lone curl that still stood up on end. One of Finlands hands dropped to get into his pocket that was laying on the floor to recieve a bottle... He didn't say the thought of doing this 'didn't' accure to him. He slicked up his fingers up and smeered on America's anal. America licked the base of Finlands groan and went up to the head. He swirled his tounge around it before taking it back into his mouth. He used one hand to support himself around Finlands waist and the other one was massaging Tino's sack. Finland pushed in one of his fingers and moved it around. The two of them were moaning like crazy but they didn't care. All they cared about was making each other feel as good as possiable. Finland was able to push in another finger to start separete America apart. America's hips started moving back and forth on the floor making Finland's fingers go in deeper. After a third finger Finland took them out and moved America to face him.

"Are you ready, Alfred?" Finland asked seductivly. America smirked and stood up to get back on Finlands lap.

"If you are, Tino." America wrapped his arms around Finlands shoulders to position himself over Finlands groin. The head pushed up against his open hole and America pushed downward. He hissed a bit as the length filled inside him but when he got it all the way in he started to moan. Finland grabbed America's hips to help him move but waited for America to get streched out more. America started moving up and back down to indicate he was ready. Finland felt himself raise America up and back down making America to moan loudly. Finland started to kiss America's neck and chest while helping the man go up and down on his member. He felt himself come close since he hadn't done this for a whle and loved the feel of America.

"Ah Alfred... You're so tight..." America laughed a bit but since he didn't have much air it was more of a breathless cough. Finland took America's length into his hand and started stroking it making his little American come close with him. He felt Alfreds walls close up harder against him and knew what was going to happen next.

"Tino!" Alfred exclaimed as his cum came out and splattered over himself and Finlands chest. Tino grunted and came inside of his American. America groaned as the warn liquid was inside him. Finland still moved a bit against his new love making America shiver.

"Don't... Grind..." America pleaded breathlessly. Finland helped America off his member and kissed him. America laughed and stood up.

"Let go to bed love." Finland nodded agreeingly. He smirked and knew what he had to say.

"Happy Valentines Day."

**Like? Review, Favorite, or PM. Or follow cause I might to more next year XD**


	5. France

**Disclamier:** I do not own Hetailia

**Happyclamier:** Happy Valentines Day! (Well for those who read this on Feb. 14th :P) The time of love and happiness, the time of chocolate and flowers, the time for yaoi and anime XD. So for all the people who read this on this special day I wish you a merry Valentines Day :3.

**Wine and Roses**

"Britan are alone and sad?" France asked going into the other nations house. He held a thing of flowers and chocolates and smiled as he heard someones laughter go through out the house. It sounded a bit off but he knew it was a males voice. He walked over to a stair case that was making a sqeeking sound indicating some one was wlaking down them. France saw a curl of blonse hair and instantly knew it wasn't Britan.

"America what are you doing here?" France asked in a confused tone. America got to the bottom step and stared into the dark blue eyes of the other nation.

"I would ask you the same thing but what you said a little while ago sums it up." America said laughing. France pouted and went into the kitchen to put the things he held down. America followed him and sat on one of the kitchen counters.

"He went out with his new girlfriend to answer your question." France grunted and stood beside the American.

"Can you answer me one more question? Why are you at his house Alfred?" France asked using America's human name. Alfred shrugged and opened one of the cabniets beside him to get a bottle. France smiled and took the bottle to inspect it.

"Ah, this is very hard to find. And also very expensive! I'm supprised Britan had this just laying around." America smiled smuggly and held up a cork screw.

"It's a Valentines present to you from me. Arthur said you might be here so I didn't want you to be 'alone and sad'." America said using Frances words against him. France smiled and sat the bottle down to open it. He picked up the flowers and chocolate he was holding a while ago to give to Alfred.

"I didn't know you would give me something so I want you to have those." America took them and with no hesitation he opened the chocolated to devor them. France poured two cups of wine and gave one to America. Alfred shugged down the glass like it was just water. One of Frances eyebrows started twitching annoyed. He grabbed the wine away from America spiiling a bit on the two of them in the process.

"You're suppose to savor it not just drink it! And look you have chocolate on your cheek." America tried to lick it off but licked the wrong side.

"Did I get it?" Alfred asked. France felt his eyes rokk and used his thumb to wipe it off the American.

"You know you waste the weirdiest things." America laughed nodding. France looked at the chocolate he had smeered on his finger and licked it off. America blushed then smiled.

"I guess it's good for you." Alfred joked. France laughed and nodded also.

"I was planning to eat some myself." France said. America picked one of the chocolates up and smirked.

"I dare you to eat this." France smiled and reached out to eat it but America quickly placed it on his toung. France's eyes widened a bit in shock but then it filled with lust. He placed his hands on America's shoulders and licked up the chocolate into his mouth. America pushed foreward to try to keep Francis tounge in his mouth. France was more that happy to oblige. France went inbetween Americas legs which were hanging limply. France moved his hand to fiddle with America's belt to unloosen it while Alfred moved his head back to bite Frances bottom lip. France had to admit he liked it. One of his hands went to America's back to trail down into his underwear. He found the spot he was looking for and started pressing into it America jerked up and shivered.

"Fuck dude. No lube?" France laughed and licked America's cheek sudductivly.

"You're so wet down there I though I didn't need any." America laughed a bit and moved to slide Frances finger all the way inside him. France looked at him suprised not expecting that from the American.

"I thought you were a virgin?" America shook his head happily knowing the truth behind himself that others didn't.

"Nope. Shows what you know huh." France smiled and kissed their lips together again.

"Now I want to know everything about you." America started moving up and down Frances finger to strech himself out. France used his other hand to stroke Americas member while still kissing the nation passonitly. America moved back and tried to catch his breath.

"Get inside me now." He whispered in his ear licking it afterward. France moaned and removed his fingers.

"I think you need to get more prepard first." France said as America layed him on his back on the floor. America pulled down Frances under clothes and saw Frances member. He moved to rub it up against his back side and push it inside himself. France grabbed the sides of Americas sides as his head went back savoring the feeling. America took a huge breath adn pushed all the way down the length. Frances back arched up and gasped.

"How the hell did you do that just now?!" Fran exclaimed confused. America bent down and kissed France smiling.

"I like it rough." Alfred said moving his hips up and down Francis member. France sat up and flipped America on his back. He lifted one of Alfred legs over his shoulder pushing all the way into the other nation withotu mercy.

"France!" America moaned out clawing at that said nations torso leaving scratch marks. France kissed America's neck and stopped moving his hips.

"Call me Francis, Alfred." America shivered and moved one of his hands up to stroke himself off as France kissed and licked at his lips liking how they tasted. He smacked Americas hand away to pump it himself trying to give him the best time of his life.

"Francis!" America screamed as his back arched upward and he felt himself close as France sped up with his thrusts. He felt warm liquid go through him and it took his over the edge. He came on his chest and the floor. France gained his breath and got some of Alfred cum into his mouth tasting it.

"This tastes better than chocolate or even wine." America laughed and kissed France taking it as the best complament in the world.

"Happy Valentines Day."

**Fin :P Like? Review, Favorite, or PM. Or follow cause I might do more next year XD**


End file.
